This invention relates to ballcock float structures and more particularly to an improved form of float for use with ballcocks and the like. The new float structure includes various improvements which provide the float with one of relatively simple features and which are simple to orginally manufacture, yet the float performs in controlling the liquid in tanks with maximum efficiency and dependability. Furthermore, the various improvements embodied in the float are determined by the strength and rigidity of assembly required and desired. At the same time, various of the elements of the float structure may be slightly altered for various different float structures and various different or altered uses thereof, and these predicated changes and alterations are fully contemplated within the principles of the present invention.
Various forms of float structures have heretofore been provided, the prime purpose of each being to control the liquid level in tanks and the like, one of the prime uses being to control the liquid level, usually water level, by use of ballcocks. In an early form thereof, the float might include something to provide flotation surrounded by an upwardly open container which is partially filled with liquid for determining a ballast weight in the liquid. By operably connecting the float structure to a valve, control of the liquid level will be determined by the amount liquid ballast matched aginst the buoyancy of the overall structure. Obviously, this form of float structure is quite unpredictable and it, furthermore, is relatively difficult to determine and maintain a particular liquid ballast.
A later float structure used for this same purpose was comprised of a member with an open bottom, a closed top and an opening in the side wall thereof for determining the match between buoyancy or flotation and ballast. Dependent on the height in the side wall of the opening, the liquid filled the lower portion of the float structure expelling air out of the opening, while at the same time, the air trapped in the upper portion beneath the closed top wall provided the buoyancy. Again, the match between buoyancy and ballast in this form of float structure is relatively difficult to predict and the resulting overall performance relatively erratic. Furthermore, particularly in the case of ballcocks, the more modern form thereof required that the float structure be removed from the liquid or water in the tank during every flushing action and the refilling thereof, again, this form of float structure would give highly varying results.
Finally, one of the more prevalent types of float structures presently in use, particularly with the more modern ballcock is comprised of a hollow body with an intermediate circumferential opening in the side wall thereof and which is used for liquid for water filling and air escape. In other words, the lower portion of the float was filled with liquid up to the intermediate opening and air was trapped in the upper portion by the lower liquid filling. Thus, the lower portion served as the ballast and the upper portion as the buoyancy for flotation. Although this form of float structure is more efficient and predictable than the prior float structures, it still primarily lacks the versality required of modern float structures. The particular formation adapts the float structure to only a single form of float and to alter the same, the entire float structure must be changed, thereby adding to manufacturing costs.